


Finding It Hard To Breathe In

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's acting a little odd, but frankly, Sam's too desperate to care. At least - not until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding It Hard To Breathe In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "What if Lucifer tricked Sam, like how he showed up looking like Jess, and he showed up looking like Gabriel and Luci and Sam were getting it on then Gabriel walked in on them?" Title from 'Hermit the Frog' by Marina + the Diamonds.

So maybe Gabriel's acting a little oddly today. Maybe he's a bit more pushy than normal when he appears in Sam's motel room after the Winchesters get back from the hunt – they've started getting separate rooms after Sam started this thing with the archangel, so no Dean to worry about – less inclined to kiss and hold and ask how the hunt went and more inclined to press Sam down against the bed.

Not that Sam minds or anything, not when he's got a gorgeous archangel straddling him and kissing him, tongue sliding over the seam of Sam's lips and sliding desperately inside his mouth, licking over his teeth and palate. "So gorgeous, Sammy," he murmurs, grinding his hips in slow, dirty thrusts against the hunter's crotch. "Need you inside of me, Sam, need you so bad," and then his mouth is back on Sam's, trailing along his jaw, down his neck, leaving tiny marks all over his collarbones.

"Calm down, Gabe," Sam gasps, but there's no determination in his voice and within moments he's returning the shallow thrusts, the denim on his jeans suddenly too tight and the hard line of Gabriel's cock pressed up against his thigh.  
"Fuck, missed you, needed you all day, please Sam, please," whines Gabriel, lips closing over the hollow of Sam's throat, and all of the hunter's willpower is gone, just like that.

It feels like it takes forever to drag Gabriel's clothes off and shuck out his own, when in reality it probably takes slightly over a minute considering the desperate enthusiasm between the pair of them. Gabriel fumbles in Sam's bag at the end of the bed, finds lube from somewhere,

Sam groans when Gabriel sinks down onto him, back arched and eyes half-lidded, tongue peeking out from between his lips in concentration as he grins lazily down at Sam. He loves it like this, Gabriel riding him, loves seeing the bend of the archangel's body as he lifts himself and sinks back down again, the sheen of sweat that forms and gathers in the hollow of his throat and collarbones. Loves the obscene noises the angel makes, groans and gasps and the occasional whimper, punctuated by the slap of flesh on flesh and the wet noise of lube ever time Gabriel rolls his hips down.

Loves everything about the archangel, really, and he tightens his hands in Gabriel's hair, pulls him down kiss him long and slow and filthy, despite the frantic thrusts of both their hips, biting his claim into the line of the archangel's jaw and neck. "Love you," he gasps out, "fuck, Gabe, love you-"

"Sam?"

Sam breaks off, turns his head, words strangled in his throat and face creasing into a frown because that's  _Gabriel's_  voice, that's Gabriel standing by the door and looking at him with wide, shocked eyes but Gabriel's-

"Oh." It's really the only noise he can make, throat dried up to little more than a croaked sob, because- because that's  _Lucifer_. That's the Devil, the Devil's on top of him and straddling him and he's balls deep inside of Lucifer and- and- he chokes, twists with panic, eyes widening and throat tightening 'til he can't breathe.

Lucifer reaches up with a sad expression on his face that doesn't reach the amusement glittering in his eyes, running two crooked fingers gently down the side of Sam's face as he carries on riding the hunter, thighs tightening as he raises himself up and drops back down onto Sam's cock as if his life depends on it. "Well, Sammy," he gasps out, voice wrecked and thick with pleasure, "looks like that's my cue to go." There's a pause, and Lucifer's thrusts become more shallow, more desperate, before he groans, "or to come," and then there's warmth across Sam's stomach and chest and oh  _god_ -

By the time he comes back to himself he's shaking, thrashing and trembling in Gabriel's grip as the archangel tries to hold him down, stop him from hurting himself. "Sam, Sam!" he's yelling, face inches from Sam's and twisted in fierce determination. "It's okay, it's okay Sam, just breathe for me, just breathe."

He makes it sound so easy, and Sam tries to, forcing air in and out of his mouth, but all he can think about is the still-warm mess he can feel between his legs and covering his soft cock, and all he can think is,  _I fucked the Devil, and I_ liked _it._


End file.
